Angel Tears
by AriesGoddess
Summary: After that tragic day Nellie couldint stay in the city anymore so she travels to Forget Me Not Valley. Will this very outspoken girl find friends, love, and happyness in her life once agian? Who will win her heart? We will soon find out!
1. Drowning the Pain

Angel Tears

Hi! My first fan fic about Harvest Moon disappointed me a bit so I thought why not write another! You may start reading this and think what does this have to do with harvest moon? Don't worry just keep reading it will soon explain it all! I will work a little harder on this one and keep in mind I am working on 2 projects this time! (Timber is my other one) I will still be updating regularly though! I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 1:** Drowning the Pain

"Why did it have to end like that." I thought to myself as I sat in bed as the rain pored down on the window. Hot tears feel down my cheeks as I thought of the horrible thing that I had just saw. The moment still flew through my mind and I could still hear the screaming, the gun shots, the people, why did it have to happen when we were there? Why did he have to die? I thought as I buried my face in the cold pillow on my bed. I had bin crying for a long time now. I felt like my heart was going to break. I felt like someone had dumped me in an icy sea and left me there to die. My mother was outside my bedroom trying to get me to come out I knew she was concerned I knew she was also upset but how did she know? She wasn't there when he was shot! She wasn't there to see all those poor people suffer… but I was. Why my father? I loved him so much! He was my world and the picture in my mind that played over and over haunted me. It was him getting shot and me standing there helpless. The boys that did it were in jail but that meant nothing to me! They couldn't bring my father back… no one could. They couldn't get ride of the pictures of the people I saw hurt… It wasn't right but… I couldn't stay in my lonely room forever. I wiped the tears from my eyes I had to talk about this… I couldn't stay here… not in the apartment were it all happened.

"Mom?" I said opening the door and looking around. Mom was sitting next to the door crying a little. I knew that she was mad at herself.

"Nellie! Thank goodness you finally came out… everyone had bin so worried about you." Mom said rubbing the tears away from her face. I knew she didn't want me to see her cry.

"I'm fine don't worry about me so much I'm 25 doesn't that make me a adult?" I asked not looking at her. I shouldn't have bin so harsh but I seamed to hate the world right now! I had moved in after collage for a few moths after getting my degree and I was going to move out in a few days and dad and me were going to celebrate and enjoy the party down stairs tell the desaster happened.

"Nellie, I know your hurt… I am to but you saw it happen and… that just tares me apart! I should have made you stay home instead of going to that party down stairs. You and your father just looked so… happy I just had to let you guys have fun… I'm sorry Nellie."

"It's not your fault! Stop saying you're sorry! There was nothing you could have done! The police wouldn't let anyone in to help and I knew you rushed down stairs to see what had made that sound. I don't blame you and I don't blame dad… stop blaming yourself mom!" I knew I had hurt her feelings because she started to cry again. I had made her cry a lot today and it made me feel so awful that I was being so vicious.

What happened was dad and me had just gone down for the annually Starry Night Festival party in are apartment building even though mom was agents it at first she let us go after a little begging.

"Come on sweetie are little girl is leaving the nest in a few days can we go?" I could here dad say with his warm smile.

"Fine but be careful I have a bad feeling." Mom had said and she was right all along.

"Nothing can happen don't worry about it I'll watch her!" We then headed down stairs. The boys had started the shooting about 5 minutes after we got there. No one else died but a lot were injured.

"Mom I can't stay here anymore this place will only make me think of the shooting." I said still looking out the window at the poring rain. I felt like I was right in the middle of the storm that was going on outside. I felt cold and helpless and there was nothing I could do about it. I felt more heavy hot tears trial down my cheeks.

"Nellie don't be silly! Therese no were you can go… I know your old enough to leave but were would you go off to? At least here you have me." Mom said smiling and trying to look happy as she grabbed my hands.

"The farm." I said still looking out the window I knew mom would say no… I knew she would tell me that was just a dumb idea.

"Nellie that farm is so old now… I haven't bin there in ages… It's probably so messy… you don't want to go to Forget Me Not Valley sweetie." She said shaking her head and trying to look me in the eye still. She looked so tired… that was not the mom I knew… but the shooting had made everyone a little tense and I knew mom was on the verge of just wanting to hide away but she knew if she did that then all hope would be lost for me… I didn't deserve a mom like that.

"I don't care mom that's the only place I can go to get away form this horror… you have to understand… I need to start over… please don't make this hard for me… please I have to get out of this nightmare! That farm is the closeted thing to dad right now." I said finally looking her in the eye. My eyes were filled with more tears that just had to pore. I couldn't hold the thoughts in and I had to drown the pain.

"Ok Nellie." Mom said softly giving me a hug. "I will call and see if your fathers friend is still there tomorrow. If things work out you can maybe even leave in a few days." I didn't want to wait a few days but I knew that was the best I was going to get. I sat in my room pretending to sleep but really I was crying, the rain on the window seemed to mach my mood perfect. I felt alone and no one could change that and at this moment I had pretty much dug an imaginary ditch that I couldn't get out of no matter how hard I cried and no mater how hard I screamed. I was a lost sole and for now no one could find me…


	2. A New Place

**Angel Tears **

**Chap 2:** A New Place

I felt really lucky that dads friend Takakura said I could come and work the farm. I had never done anything like that before. I just had to get out of this place though. I don't know if I could ever come back.

I brushed through my long reddish brown hair and putting it up and out of my face. My sea blue eyes looked a little red and puffy still, but nothing that I couldn't fix with a little make up. I knew I wouldn't really look like a farmer with my gap jeans and trendy t-shirts. I knew that going to the country meant no more getting my hair and nails done with friends on Saturdays. I knew that I was leaving all my friends and family behind and It was going to be really hard for me to open up to new people. I had lived here sense I was born and I had had the same friends sense pre-school!

I left about two days after the shooting and I was glade to walk right out the door to the bus stop. I could feel the cooled air, brush across my pail face, it was about the middle of winter and I was hoping that spring would come as soon as possible. I waved goodbye to all my friends and my mother and then I piled onto the bus all alone, I felt so cold and helpless but I knew I would soon be at the docks. I had to take a boat to a place called Mineral Town and from there I was going to have to walk about a mile or so to Forget Me Not Valley. The bus traveled a little way and made various stops and soon it was mine. I felt like everyone was looking at me when I got up and made my way through the crowded, bus but luckily another lady with long wavy blond hair got off to. I sat on a bench waiting for the ship to pull in. I had a map and I was pretty good with directions so I thought I would do fine getting to Forget Me Not Valley. I puled my coat in a little closer, I was going to get a cold from being out her after it rained. I felt damp and the ice wind maid me shiver. The other thing that bothered me was that I was going to have to get on a boat over the water in the fog. Soon I herd the boats horn and me and the blond haired girl that had gotten off the bus and sat on the bench across from me stood up.

"That stupid boats late again." The girl said to herself.

"All aboard for Mineral Beach!" The caption screamed over the load speaker. I loaded my stuff and me into the little boat almost losing my footing on the slippery floor. I could smell the awful sea salt in the air and the goose bumps on my arms became even bigger from the chilling sea breeze.

"Ah Muffy! How are you? Are there only 2 of you today?" The ship caption said to the blond haired girl.

"I guess so." She said looking at me. "I don't think I have ever seen you before dear and I know its not tourist season. Are you going to Mineral Town or Forget Me Not Valley?"

"I'm going to Forget Me Not Valley." I said. I knew I looked timid but I really wasn't that shy. I was just miserable standing in the wind.

"I'm going there to maybe we can walk there together. Are you walking or is someone picking you up? Are you staying at the inn? If you are I'm sure I can get you a discount all you have to do is be nice to Ruby and you have a sure fire in!" Muffy said happily. I could tell she liked to talk.

"I'm walking and I'm not staying at the inn. I said. I didn't want to tell this girl my whole life story! "I'm taking over Sunset Farm." I said hoping she would leave me alone now because we were starting to pull off of the dock.

"Hey girls why don't you come into the control room with me its so blasted cold out here!" The caption said nicely.

"Come on ah… what's your name?" Muffy said smiling.

"Nellie."

"I'm Muffy lets go I think I might die if we stay out here any longer!" We then headed into the control room and instantly the warm air hit my frost bitten body. My numb hands started to move again and my face started to become a nice pink color. I breathed in the smell of salt water but it wasn't as bad now. Maybe because it was a worm salty smell like when you go to the beach in the summer time. My little daydream about summer was soon destroyed when Muffy started talking again.

"You bought Sunset Farm? I can't believe old Takakura is letting you buy it like that. He said he would stay there forever because it was him and his old friend's farm."

"I didn't buy it, his old friend is my dad and I'm going to go help him run the farm." I said not making eye contact, for some reason looking people in the eye was hard for me.

"No way! You look to young to own and run a farm by yourself! How old are you?"

"I'm 25 and I use to go see and work at the farm every spring when sense I was 5 with my dad." I said getting a little pissed. I wasn't very chatty at the moment but I didn't want to make a bad impression on the 1st person I meet that lived in Forget Me Not Valley. I had kinda lied because I hadn't bin to that old farm for 10 years now and the only thing I really did was water the tomatoes every morning. We only stayed for the spring season and soon dad got tired of the farm and gave it to Takakura for good.

"Oh my gosh your Kyle's daughter! I use to know your dad why back when I was about 5 your father and Takakura came and worked on that farm for about 3 years and they you were born! He was so nice to me and the other kids in town! How is he?"

"My father died." I said softly I really didn't want to get into that but I couldn't just tell her fine if she use to know my dad.

"Oh I'm so sorry! How? He should only be about 45?"

"He died in a shooting." I said even softer now. I didn't want to cry but just talking about it made the pictures in my mind play over and over like a broken record.

"I'm so sorry… he was a good man." She said giving me a soft smile. I gave her a small one to and then we suddenly stopped and through the fog I could see the seashore.

"Welcome to Mineral Beach ladies." The caption said as we both got out and the cold air stung my face once more. I didn't mind it as much now because the cold air was a good reason for my pail face even though in really life I was crying and small tears trickled down my cheek. The moisture in the air was unbearable.

"Its going to rain and maybe even snow for a few more weeks and then were going to get hit by a huge snow storm at the end of the month." Muffy said. She looked pretty cold but I knew that she knew were she was going so I fallow her.

"I wish spring would get here." I said wiping my tears away from my eyes hoping that Muffy wouldn't see that I was crying.

"Me to… actually I think almost everyone in Forget Me Not Valley does. Why are you taking over the farm Nellie? Don't get me wrong but you don't really look like the farming type."

"I know I don't but this is the only way I can be close to dad right now. I know that sounds kinda silly."

"No it sounds sweet you must have really loved your father I wish my life was that way but me and my dad don't really see eye to eye."

"I'm sorry to here that." I said. Muffy and me were going to have to walk to Forget Me Not Valley and I knew she was going to talk the whole time…

Soon Muffy and me got to Forget Me Not Valley. It was just how I remembered it just without dad standing next to me. Everything looks so much bigger when your 12 I guess because the farm was a lot smaller! Muffy lead me right to it and I was a little shocked but not disappointingly shocking. It was still the same and it actually looked like it was in pretty good shape.

"Well Nellie good luck come see me sometime at the bar!" Muffy said with a wave.

"Bye Muffy." I said a little relieved that the constant chattering was over but at least I knew someone and right now that's all that mattered. I walked up the small dirt hill. I was hoping that Takakura was around so I wouldn't feel like I was lost anymore. Takakura was there but not really in the way I expected because he came out with a broom in his hand and he looked like he was going to swat me with it!

"Get away from that freeze you… but you're not…oh I'm sorry… never mind how may I help you miss?" My eyes must have grown twice their size I was a little shocked.

"Um… I'm looking for Takakura I'm Ne…"

"Nellie? Is that really you! I haven't seen you sense you were about 12 years old! Yes your in the right place why don't you put your stuff down inside. I fixed it up so at least its livable now." He said warmly now lowering the broom.

"Thank you but do you usually greet people by waking them with a broom?" I asked hoping the answer was no.

"I'm sorry but I have had some problems with someone steeling food from the freezer and I think I know who it is but never mind that, its freezing cold lets go inside." I walked up to the small house it was so homely.

"Do you remember much about Forget Me Not Valley Nellie?" Takakura asked as I put my bag on the dusty bed.

"Not much I do remember the farm though and a few people but I don't remember there names and I could pick them out because they're a lot older now." I said as I looked around the little house that I was going to call home.

"Maybe you will see some old friends a lot of the people that are here have bin here along time. You can plant anything tell spring but I do have a gift come here." I walked with him outside and to the barn the air had seamed to warm up a bit and it was sprinkling a little rain. I looked inside and there was a cow standing there looking at me.

"You're giving me a cow?" I said trying to seam exited but a cow wasn't really what I was thinking of but this was a farm and I had to make money some how!

"She's all yours! Hope you will take good care of her but I have to go do some work if you have any questions then come find me." I waved and turned to the cow.

"Hi…I shouldn't just call you cow dad named all his animals I think I will call you Marie after my mom, then whenever I have to feed you and take care of you I'll think of her.


	3. A Boy I Once Knew

**Angel Tears **

**Chapter 3: **The Boy I Once Knew

(I know I have lots of things happen at the bar but its like the only place that everyone would go to hang out so I guess that's why I use it for all the troubling situations that need an audience so sorry if that bugs you!)

I am dropping Marlins age by 5 years so that he can know Nellie from grade school just to tell you guys in advanced so now he is 27! Wait did that give some of it away? Oh no forget everything you just read!

o o Enjoy!

V

I lied down in my bed feeling safe and sound for the first time in a while. My body sunk down into the warm blankets and pillow of my new sheets. It was big and fluffy bed and the same one my parents slept in when they lived here. I felt like I could feel my fathers presence in the room with me… he was protecting for now but I soon knew that after this night I would have to face the morning and I didn't know what it would bring. I felt slumber come quickly and soon I was sawing logs so hard I slept about 2 minutes into my alarm.

"What crazy person wakes up at 6 in the morning!" I groaned to myself as I pushed my way up and out of bed stumbling over some of my stuff spread out on the floor. I pushed through some clothes with a yawn and found my outfit for today. Mom had said not to wear anything I didn't want to get dirty so I didn't even bring anything but old jeans and t-shirts. The only exemption was moms wedding dress witch she insisted in putting in my small suite case.

"Mom I'm not going to go there to find a husband I'm done with boys for now, remember?" I had said when she had smashed it in there.

"I know you got dumped pretty bad by Harley but maybe you will find someone nice up there like I did, and if you do you need to tell me got it?" I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Fine Mom!" I was glad I had it but it was a waste of space.

I had no Idea what being a farmer meant and how stubborn cows are! I had tried everything In my will to get her to eat but I gave up and left the food out for here to eat on her own time after so many attempts. Brushing her was also a pain. She kept moving and she even kicked me once on the side. I felt a rush of pain in my side and finally said,

"Darn cow! Fine you can just brush yourself! God that hurt!" I touched my side it was bruised but I felt no blood. The wind seamed to be knocked out of me and I sat down next to the barn.

"Are you ok?" I herd a mans voice but it wasn't Takakura it was younger and gentler. I looked up and a man with a big green hat was standing over me.

"Fine its nothing." I said hoping he would go but he didn't.

"Are you sure? You look a little pail. He helped me up. "I'm Gustafa who are you I have never seen your face before."

"Nellie, and thanks but I have to get back to work." I started to walk away but he walked with me.

"You work here?"

"No I own the farm with Takakura." I was not a very friendly person and I knew it, but he seamed to want to get to know me so I stopped being so stubborn and stopped walking so fast.

"Cool I've only bin her a few months but I thought I knew all the locals."

"I'm new just got here yesterday actually so I don't know anyone here but I use to when I was a bout 10 when my dad and me came here for the spring now I have no idea who lives here."

"Don't worry you get use to everyone, well almost everyone right away."

"What do you mean almost everyone?"

"Ha well there are a few people that you just have to get along with to tolerate but I think you will fit in just fine but I think I will go play my Guitar somewhere see you around.

"Bye" I said waving. I then decided to go down to the beach even though it was cold, I didn't care. I was a naturally warm person and that made me crave cold weather at times. I sat on the sticky sand as the mist chilled my skin as I sat and watched the water crash up and down on the shore. It was so quiet and relaxing I wish life were like this all the time. I put myself in a world that was better when I felt relaxed. Some people call it day dreaming but to me it seamed deeper then daydreaming it seamed deeper almost like sleeping. My world was stopped when I herd a crash coming from the bar that's seamed to travel throughout the valley.

"What the heck was that?" I asked myself as I got up quickly and running all the way up to the small bar in town. I was now sure that the noise was from there I could here people talking no they were fighting and I wanted to know what that crash was so I pushed the door slowly and went in.

"Shut up Rock what do you know?" A girl with shoulder brown hair said glaring at him.

"God Lumina I didn't mean to make you throw things settle down girl I was just saying…" a boy with short blond hair named Rock started to say but he was interrupted but a furious looking Lumina who by the looks of the floor had throw a plate.

"Its not funny that my parents are dead Rock! Don't even joke around about that!"

"Sorry I was just saying that…"

"Forget it! Just forget it and leave me alone!" She then ran out of the bar and Rock ran with here. I few men were snickering in the corner.

"You boys just shut up it's not funny." I herd Muffy say and then look at the door.

"Nellie! Did you hear the crash? You should have bin there poor Lumina… Rock was being such a jerk to her that she smashed a plate on his head!" The men started to laugh a little harder now.

"You guys are so immature." Muffy said shaking her head at them. "Well now I have to clean up the pieces."

"I'll do it I don't mind." I said trying to be nice for some reason the neat freak in me just wanted to come out!

"Ya sure?"

"Its no problem were is the boom?" Muffy looked shocked and gave me a look like I was going to ask for money or somthing.

"In the other room." She pointed to a small door in the corner.

"Bee right back." I then went back and started pushing things around to get to the broom and before I could reach it I heard the guys start talking to Muffy.

"Who is she? I have never seen her before. How old is she she's pretty cute."

"Don't even joke about that Patrice that's sick she's 25 and her names Nellie she's from the city. Do you remember Kyle? She's his daughter and now she's taking over the old farm with Takakura.

"That pretty little thing is Kyle's? I knew she reminded me of someone and now I know, she looks a lot like Marie."

"She a little odd in my opinion."

"She is not Kassie be nice to her." Muffy said gently scolding him.

"So Marlin what do you think of her? She's from the city like you and she's pretty close to your age right?" I heard Patrick voice say.

"I don't know she's ok." I very rough voice said quietly then I herd the door open.

"Gustafa! How are ya! Come and sit down and have a beer!" another mans voice said happily.

"Is a girl Named Nellie here? I was wondering if she was ok?" I quickly garbed the broom knocking over some other stuff in the process and jolted out the door.

"What? Who wants me?" I said trying to act like I hadn't heard anything more but my name.

"Took you long enough to find the broom." Muffy said giving me an I-know-you-were-ease-drooping-look.

"Sorry it was behind some stuff and I was trying to get to it."

"So What were you talking about Gustafa?" Muffy said looking a little concerned now.

"Its nothing my cow just kicked me this morning and now I'm fine." I said starting to sweep up the scattered pieces of the plate. I was hoping that the subject would stop.

"Are you ok? Maybe you shouldn't be working." Muffy said now looking concerned.

"I'm fine. Just because I'm from the city doesn't make me week and spoiled. It's just a bruise it will heal."

"I was just checking it looked a lot more then a bruise this morning?" Gustafa said now also looking concerned.

"Guys I'm fine I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." I said. No one had ever cared about a bruise this much when I lived in the city. Everyone here was so nice to me. I threw away the broken pieces and then sat down next to twin men that were both staring at me.

"So your Kyle's daughter? Really?"

"Yes… why?" I said feeling odd that I was the center of attention all of a sudden. Gustafa sat next to me and ordered some blue concoction I wasn't sure if it was alcoholic or not.

"I was just wondering you look a lot like your mother Marie I'm Patrick and this is my twin brother Kassie then there is Griffin and Marlin down there.

"Hi." I said trying to see faces so I could match them to the voices I had heard.

"Well I have to head out now see you guys around." The boy named Marlin said getting up after putting money on the counter. I had sworn I had seen him before but I knew he wasn't from here because of what the guys had said earlier. Where had I seen him before? I decided to go talk to him maybe I had seen him in the city before. I got up off the stole.

"Sorry Muffy but I have to get back to work I have to see if the cow has eaten anything." I said heading out the door.

"Can I come?" I herd Gustafa voice say from behind me. I didn't really care at this point he seamed like a very nice man and if he had come to see if I was all right then he was probably a nice guy.

"All right I think I'm going to take a walk 1st though if that's ok with you?"

"Sure let's go see if Marlin wants to go to." Gustafa said holding the door open for me. That made it a lot easier on me if Gustafa would talk to him instead of the wired new girl that thinks she has seen him before. He ran up to Marlin that looked a little in awe that Gustafa was talking to him. I walked normally up to them and still bare footed as the cold frost on the ground touched my tough feet.

"So…" I said coming up to them smiling.

"Marlins coming." Gustafa said. "I still want to know if you're ok though Nellie you don't have to cover it up now that were not with all those people around." My side actually hurt a lot but I wasn't going to tell him that. I didn't want anyone's sympathy.

"I'm fine really it was just a little bump." I said as we all walked around the beach.

"I'll take your word for it Nellie but if it starts to hurt you have to tell someone I don't want you getting hurt so early in your farming career." I just nodded and we walked around the beach. Why I loved that beach I don't know but in my opinion it was the best place in the world. Marlin had stayed quite the whole time and I actually forgot he was there tell, in his deep voice he started to talk to me.

"Your names Nellie Keller right?" He asked not even looking at me.

"Ya why?" I said now really thinking I had seen him somewhere before if he knew my last name.

"Did you go to Lake wood Elementary?" he asked shyly. Wow that was a really long time ago. I thought trying to remember people in my class back then.

"Yes…" Then it hit me Marlin! Oh my god Marlin! I had bin good friends with Marlin way back from 2nd when he was in 3rd grade! Then he had moved away and back then that was the worst day of my life. I hadn't seen him sense.

"Oh my God Marlin! I remember now! You look a lot different I didn't even recognize you! I thought I had seen you before!" I gave him a hug and he seamed a little uncomfortable.

"Wow Nellie you look nothing like yourself what happened to the little short girl I use to know?" It was true I was short and really skinny when I was little but I had soon filled out a little and I had actually became kind of chubby in the hips but I was the person that could get ride of the extra wait easy.

"She grew up, and look at you! Your voice is way deep." He blushed and rubbed the top of his head.

"I know I guess that's something I got from my dad." I smiled I then remembered that Gustafa was with us but he had stopped to talk to a red head that didn't seam to interested in what he was saying.

"Should we wait for him?" I asked.

"No if he's talking to Nami then he will be there for a long time want to see Vesta?"

"Ya!" I said enthusiastically. Where do you guys live?" He pointed to a little farm with 2 big fields in the front.

"It's so cute!" I said starting to walk with him down to go see his sister Vesta.

Yes its boring now but it will get better! I have a lot of the stuff set in my mind. Thanks for reading through my boring story so far and now it will start to get better I may put a more detailed relationship in this one. Don't get your heart set on Marlin yet though because I have plans that no one will see coming! Big plans! You will see!

Aries Goddess :D


	4. That Girl

Angel Tears

**Chap 4: **That Girl

I had spent the rest of the day catching up with Marlin and Vesta. I meat a really sweet girl named Cilia and by the impression I got Marlin had a little crush on her. It was the cutest thing!

I now was sitting at home bored out of my mind as I thought of my day here At Forget Me Not Valley. Would dad be proud of me or would I be the discarded daughter that can't even keep her fish alive for a week! I puled the covers of my bed in closer, the warmth comforted me while the snowstorm was going on outside. Muffy had said that there were going to be a lot of little storms and then at the end of the month there was going to be a huge one and now I thought she was right! My side still flamed with pain but I had ignored it I didn't want to look weak… that was the last thing I wanted people to think of me. I was a determined person and Mom always said that it would be the death of me and now I knew why. I finally feel asleep after some tossing and turning.

I had a dream about getting married and having 2 children but it never would show who I was married to. It was like looking through fogged glasses but I was probably the happiest I had ever bin in my life. It almost scared me thinking about a serious relationship with a guy after I was beaten by my last boyfriend Harley so bad. He thought I was to week and then dumped me because I would cry after he hit me and I still hadn't told my mother about it. She just thought that we didn't get along. I didn't trust people much after that but I was getting better but I wasn't ready to let my guard down yet.

The next morning I was up and ready to get that dumb cow to appreciate me. The chores happened a lot quicker and smother today and I actually finished a half an hour quicker then yesterday.

(Marlins point of view)

Nellie… Why did it have to be Nellie? Even though she looked nothing like she use to old feelings started to come back. She use to be such a scrawny, homely thing and now she fits right in with the rest of the girls I use to know, but she still didn't act as bratty as they did. She was 1 years younger then me but yet some how we had meet and I almost took that as fate. I had fallen in love with Cilia but now that she was here and in reach Cilia didn't matter. She always had thought I was a good friend and I had always thought so much more of her. She was the goddess I had wanted sense I was 8 and when I had to leave her I still hoped she remembered the boy that loved her as a child. I was a man now and I thought of love in a much different way, she wasn't just a pretty face and nice girl now… she was the girl that I had wanted all my life the girl that I wanted to be all mine. She may have forgotten me but I had thought of her on and off my whole life. She was the only one that didn't turn me away the instant she knew about my sickness. She was the only none blood relative that knew about it and didn't freak when I told her and now seeing her again started to scare me. What about if the girl that was once my friend would turn on me? People change… but I was hoping Nellie hadn't. I decided to walk over to her house this morning and see if she needed help with her new farm life. I knew it was a big adjustment to make and I wanted to help in any way I could.

(Nellie's point of view)

I had just gotten done with that darn cow and I was ready to juts jump in the shower and stay there all day but then Marlin showed up.

"Hi Marlin! What are you doing here?" I said happy to see him but I really did need a bath.

"I was wondering if you needed any help? Its hard to get use to farm work."

"Don't be silly you shouldn't be doing that kind of stuff anyway! I have all of it done but thanks for your offer." I said happy that he was still the nice Marlin I knew. He had always seamed to look after me in school. He was like a big brother because he was 1 years older then me and he always made me feel secure and happy. He was the only friend I had back then, and I still thought of him as one of the nicest people I knew.

"So Nellie do you want to go and walk around town." Marlin asked not looking directly at me.

"I would but… I'm not exactly the cleanest person right now." I said brushing some hay out of my hair.

"You look fine and it will soon get really cold again so we need to enjoy days like this." I just nodded the air was so clean and pure after it snowed. The sun was out making it seam warmer.

"Fine but you have to promise you won't stay out to long in the cold then, I need to see the rest of the place anyway." I said throwing my arms in the air. "Let me change really quick and then we can go." I changed out of my dirty work clothes and combed most of the hay out of my hair. I felt kind of filthy still but Marlin wouldn't care.

"All right lets go." I said garbing his arm and pulling him out of the farm. "So how have you bin lately? Or do you not really want to tell me now… I understand if you don't we haven't see one another in a long time."

"No its ok I trust you Nellie but to tell you the truth I have bin doing awful lately… they say that whatever my illness is its affecting my physical condition the most and if they can't help it then I will just get weaker and weaker tell I die."

(Marlins point of view)

"Marlin that's awful! You will get better you just have to, your strong in my eyes." Nellie now looked concerned and maybe I shouldn't have told her. The expression in her eyes made me want to take the whole thing back but I thought I should just change the subject.

"Thanks Nellie but I'm ok for now but how about you? Why did you come here its not really the coolest place in the world?" Nellie now was looking at the ground and her long hair covered her face. "Nellie what's the matter?" I was now getting concerned when she actually started crying.

"I came here because I couldn't stay there. Not after… not after… my father… he was shoot… and killed." She said through tears and clinched teeth. I was shocked and put an arm around her.

"Nellie! That's horrible how did you find out? When did it happen?" She was trying to stop crying but more tears just came out harder. I knew she and her father were close and this was probably the worst thing that could ever happen to her.

"I was there… I saw it all… he saved me in a way and because he saved me I lost him forever… 2 boys that were sick of their lives went on a shooting spree. I came here to get away from the bad memories of that day." She said now looking at me. She put her head on my shoulder and cried right there on the bridge we were standing on. I felt uncomfortable at first but after giving her a little hug for comfort she started to stop crying slowly. I wanted to take away all the pain she was in. I felt like filling in the part of her that needed something but I knew I couldn't ever bring back her father and seeing her cry made me feel like I was completely useless in her life. She soon lifted her head and dried her face.

"I'm sorry Marlin my little melt down was a little childish but thanks for being such good friend." She said. I could feel the pain in her eyes when she looked at me the way she did just now. She was going through so much pain that I didn't even know she had. The happy girl that was once care free now walked a steeper, scarier path and I wanted to just lead her way through it to the light but I knew that this would take time.

"Its ok Nellie you can cry as much as you want, I know you and your dad were really close." She smiled and then garbed my hand.

"Lets see the rest of Forget Me Not Valley then! I'm better now and if you get a cold from being out here to long I'm going to feel so bad!"

"I'm going to be fine let's go." I said following her hand as she pulled me down the long path that lead to the villa. I knew her holding my hand like that didn't really mean anything more then friendship but when I saw her hand in mine I felt happy like maybe there was hope that someday she would see me the way I saw her.

"Rock! Are you listening to me?" The boy with short blond hairs mother named Ruby said as she started chopping some potatoes and other assorted vegetables. Rock wasn't listening. He was off in another world. All he had thought about for the past few months was Lumina now he was thinking about another girl. The girl with the beautiful figure, eyes, and hair that made Lumina look like a frog. She was darling and he wanted to impress her but he didn't know how, after that little miss hap with Lumina he didn't think she would ever look his way. She probably thought he was a morn or something. It had taken him hours to get all the plate pieces out of his hair without hurting himself and that made him despise Lumina even more. He had just made a joke! How did he know she would take it so hard! The other thing was Marlin, who had never talked to a girl in his life besides Cilia and now he was all over her like they were good buddies. Rock wanted her more then anything and nothing was going to stop him at this point.

"Sorry mom what did you say?" Rock said drearily, still looking out the window as the girl and Marlin passed by. Ruby sighed and repeated what she had said.

"Be home by 5 tonight were having company over." He gave his mom a thumbs up as a sign that he had at least herd what she had said, and Ruby had expected nothing more form Rock these days.

"Mom I'm going to go now." Rock said getting up form the table he was sitting at. He was going to go do some damage control and win over this girl's heart with his good looks and charm and before Ruby could answer he was gone and out the door.

"That boys going to be the death of me…" She said with a sigh and started to chop some more vegetables.

All right! Weeeeeeeeeeeee chapter 4! Now I need to work on Timber! Badly! I haven't even started the next chapter EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK! But some how it will get done by the weekend… somehow… anyway thanks for my 4 reviews! You guys are super cool! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Ok that was fun I'll be seeing you guys later!

Aries Goddess :D


	5. When It Snows

**Chap 5:** When It Snows

"Hey guys wait up!" I turned around and the boy that got a plate smashed on his head named Rock was running up to us.

"What does he want?" I heard Marlin say under his breath. The boy ran up to us as if we were good friends.

"Hi! We haven't bin properly introduced I'm Rock what's your name cutie?" I hated when boys talked to me like that and I think that's what Marlin remembered about me because the expression on his face told me he knew I was going to get defensive.

"Call me cutie again and I might have to smash a plate into your head." I said giving him a look.

"Sorry, Didn't mean to make you mad I just wanted to become friends you know?"

"My names Nellie is that enough can we go now?" I said hoping that he would stop talking but that boy wasn't afraid of a snippy girl like me I guess because he just kept babbling!

"Can I come to?" He said looking like I hadn't told him to go away.

"Fine but don't call me cutie." I said trying to not be mean… I hated that about my personality and it bugged the crap out of me!

"Thanks Nellie, I'm really not that bad of a guy just kind of a jokester and sometimes I say the wrong thing… Were are we going?"

"Good question." I said, "Where are we going?"

"I don't know were do you want to go?" Marlin said now talking quieter that Rock was there. It was odd to see him like that after knowing that he had a more outgoing side that he hide from everyone. Some people actually took him as mean because when he gets nervous he gets deffensive and says things that he doesn't wan't to sayand I knew that. Maybe that's why we go along so well. I knew Marlin almost like my own brother.

"Hmm... I don't know we were just going to walk around town and now I don't know were I'm going. We could go back to my farm its getting cold." The sun was starting to get covered by clouds and it seamed like it was going to snow again.

"Sounds good." Rock said and we all walked back to the farm. Rock was a very annoying boy and I think he just liked attention but what was really bugging me was what happened after Marlin had to go work and he was left here with me.

"So Nellie you're a city girl? How do you know boring old Marlin."

"We have bin friends a long time." I said dryly. I was hoping he would get bored and go home.

"Nellie I know we just meet and everything but… Your such a sweet girl maybe you and me could go out sometime?" I just gave him a look. This kid and me? He looked to young but you know the way he looked at me right then…It gave me an odd feeling… He reminded me of the nice Harley, the one that had given me gifts but then after he was tired of being nice because he knew he had me hooked he became vicious but I couldn't just pin point Rock as someone like that. That wouldn't be fair. Should I give him a chance? It seamed like all the stuff that was said earlier was over and now I was falling for a guy I just meet? I felt kind of dumb but I hadn't had a boyfriend in a long time because of how much the last one hurt me.

"All right." I said turning around to look at him. No one had looked at me like the way he was right now in a long time and it was a little scary. I didn't know if he was genuine or not. He seamed kind of like a playboy and that scared me a little.

"Really? Ok why don't we go to the bar tonight at about nine? Is that ok with you?"

"Ok, see you then." I said quietly, we would soon see if he was genuine and if he wasn't I would dump is sorry butt the second he turned on me. I thought as he left with a wave. After watching him leave I put on my shoes and ran to Marlins. I had to ask him about Rock because anything he knew about him would be better then anything I knew. It was starting to lightly snow and it was almost pretty the way the valley looked with the small snowflakes softly touching the ground.

"Marlin!" I said running through the fields and saw him sitting by the fence.

"What's the matter?" He said looking at me like I was hurt or something. I gave him a smile so he could see I was fine but I had run all the way here! I stopped to catch my breath and then started to talk again.

"Marlin… what… do you think of… Rock?" I asked in-between breaths.

"Actually I hate the guy why?"

"Umm." I said now not knowing what to say.

"Nellie… why?" He was giving me a look and I knew I wasn't going to get out of this without an explanation.

"Well me and Rock are going to the bar tonight… Umm."

"Nellie! Did you even see when Lumina smashed a plate into his head! He was a jerk to her don't let him be a jerk to you." I just stood there and looked at my feet, I didn't know that Marlin hated him that much. I didn't think they were that fond of each other but hate was such a strong word. "Come on… you don't like that guy do you? You could do so much better then Rock! He is only 22… You have to be kidding me." He didn't look at me but he seamed upset and that made me even more uneasy.

"Well I wouldn't call it a date… why don't you and Cilia come!" I asked trying to make him smile. I was hoping him and Cilia would start to like one another because I thought they looked so cute together and I was trying to play matchmaker for a moment.

"Ok but I don't know if Cilia…"

"I will ask her out for you don't worry about it. Why don't you guys come around nine to the blue bar?" I cut him off knowing he would probably say that Cilia wouldn't go with him. "Ok?"

"Fine." Marlin said stiffly. "But you have to promise that if rock starts being a jerk to you that you will dump him or tell me and I will dump him for you."

"Fine, but you don't have to protect me. You've always bin like the brother I never had Mar thanks." I said giving him a smile. "Now were is Cilia?" He pointed to the house. "Ok see you at nine." I felt happy. Marlin was such a good person but I didn't really think Rock was as bad as he seamed! I walked into the house like it was my own. No one ever seamed to mind. I found Cilia in her little room upstairs.

"Hi Cilia! Do you want to go to the bar tonight with me, Marlin, and Rock?" I asked getting to the point. It was almost seven and I needed to get ready.

"Ok but why are you asking me?" Cilia said as she was watering plants happily.

"You and Marlin seam like good friends and I thought maybe you would like to come." Cilia blushed. "So why don't you meet us there at around nine?" I said smiling at the look on her face.

"Ok." She said blushing even harder now. I then gave her a small wave and left the house.

"See, she said yes Marlin so be there by nine or me and Cilia will be upset!" I yelled at him and then ran all the way home again.

I then quickly got ready. In the city when a girl is asked on a first date she wants to look as sexy as she can. I was hoping that was the case here but I only had one skirt and random t-shirts so it was a little harder then I was use to. In the end I thought I looked good and my make up made my eyes and lips stand out.

I then walked the short walk to the blue bar where Rock was leaning against the wall of the small old bar. The snow had started to really fall now and I think it had pilled up about 2 inches! It was almost amazing.

"Hey Rock." I said smiling.

"Hi! Wow you look great. You do way more for a date then any of the stiffs here."

"Hmm that's nice… Well I hope its ok I that I asked a few others to come join us." I said casually.

"Ok but who? Some of your friends from the city?"

"Not really… actually I invited Cilia and Marlin." Rock just nodded his head he didn't look very happy even if he did try really hard to cover it up. Soon Cilia and Marlin came and we all gathered inside. Marlin seamed on guard the whole time like he was just waiting for Rock to slip up and make me mad. We talked (Rock talked the most) about some random stuff and drank a few beers. It was fun and tell we herd a thud on the top of the bar.

"What in the hell was that!" Muffy exclaimed trying to open the door. "It won't open." She said franticly now trying to almost knock it down. We all tried and after Marlin and Rock miraculously pushed a bit of the door outside a glob of snow and a wall of cold air piled in as the guys then quickly shut the door again.

"Were snowed in." Griffin said calmly as if this happened frequently. I knew he was trying to calm us down but it wasn't working because Muffy, Cilia, and me all looked like we had seen ghosts or something.

Now they are all snowed in! Whew Who! Ok then! Now here are some responses 2 some reviews!

Lexy499: Your so sweet caring about me and all that! I'm fine really! My friends and me are planing a mall day next weekend and stuff (even though there is way 2 many different personalities in my group of friends. We usually end up splitting into smaller separate groups throughout the mall because we can't agree on what store to go into its still fun though!) so don't worry about me! I'm fine:) You're so so so so so sweet though:)

SSJBryan: No Marlins not going to die… (Nervous laugh) Ok no I won't kill good old Marlin off but I my kill someone off… Wahahahahahahaha! Maybe! You hate Rock? Why does everyone hate him so darn much! OH WELL! I wont give anything away right now because If I say much more then ya… :P

Greenfrie: Yes my grammar and spelling is not the best and thanks for the advice! I like getting comments like yours because they make it so I try and get better:) I here you're a very hard but fair reviewer so thanks for taking your time and reading! (Been, bin, been, bin, must hammer into mind! There is a difference Sarah! You must remember! Sorry I am a little weird!)

Ok well that's it! Next chapter will be soon!

Aries Goddess


	6. Traped

I guess I want very clear because Alexis (did I spell that right? Or Lexy499) got confused! Sorry Lexy! Marlin likes Nellie but she only sees him as a good friend so she went out with Rock because he reminded her of the nice part of her old boyfriend. (Harley)

Her full name is Nelia and I haven't gotten to say that yet so I thought I would put that in a note here.

Now that that's cleared up on with the show…

**Chapter 6: **Traped

"Snowed in! No we can't be snowed in!" Muffy said franticly.

"Calm down it will probably be melted my tomorrow afternoon but for now we will have to stay here." Griffin said trying to calm Muffy down. She slowly sat down with a thud on a barstool. Luckily only Rock, Marlin, Muffy, Celia, Griffin, Gustafa (yes Gustafa don't ask why he was there!) and me were in the bar. The rest of the people must have been smarter and stayed home in the snowstorm.

"I have a date tomorrow night! I can't wait tell tomorrow afternoon!"

"Sorry Muffy theirs nothing we can do." Griffin said gently. Muffy looked like she was going to cry. "I really liked this guy!" She said putting her head no the counter.

"You'll make it Muffy don't worry about it but for now we might need to get some sleep." I said. I was so tired I didn't want to stay here and now that darn cow was going to really hate me! She had been so stubborn lately anyway! I leaned agents a wall and tried to calm my mind down enough to fall asleep but I couldn't even though Celia did she looked so cute next to Marlin

(Marlins point of view)

I watched Celia sleep soundly but the girl I really loved was so far away and Rock was moving in on her sleepy mind. I hated that guy… why did guys like him always get what they wanted? He didn't deserve her… god I didn't deserve her! She thought she was annoying, she said she wasn't pretty. Why she suddenly had some self-esteem issues I didn't know but I was hoping she would tell me. Celia had her head on my shoulder and about a week ago that would have been great but now… now Nellie was here and that was the girl a wanted. Was that stupid and selfish of me? I knew Celia had a thing for me after I had tried so hard to win her over but that was a few months ago but now… now I was going to break down from this heart ached. I had to tell Nellie and let the cards fall were they will. I had to do something before I lost here to a scumbag like Rock. I could see she was almost asleep and Rock had whispered something into her ear and took her into the back room. I knew something was up and I wasn't going to let him hurt her. Gustafa had also become on guard and actually started ease dropping at the door. I got up and started to ease drop as well. I couldn't hear much but anything suspicious and I was going to tear that door down.

"Rock I… I'm sorry but…"

"Nellie come one… please."

"I hardly know you!"

"Come one it's not like that!"

"Marlin was right!"

"Marlin… what did he say about me?"

"Nothing forget it just leave me alone!" Everyone had now gathered near the door except poor sleeping Celia who missed out.

(Back to Nellie's point of view)

Stupid Rock! I thought as I looked at him. He had asked me to be his girlfriend! All this boy wanted was a possession. Someone he could show off. I couldn't even look at him. I knew the guy for a day! "What are you thinking Rock! I just met you!"

"Sorry but your just so pretty and so…"

"Shut up! I hate kiss ups just leave me alone!" I said pushing him over and trying to open the door. The first time it seamed to be stuck but the second try it opened without any problems. I could tell everyone had been ease dropping! They all looked suspicious besides maybe Celia who was fast asleep. They were all in different spots then they use to be. How stupid did they think I was? Rock grabbed my arm.

"Nellie, I love you please… please don't be mad." I hated mushy stuff like that! Why did he look so cute? He then grabbed me by both my arms and kissed me long and hard. At first it was like I was in a dream world again but then I seamed to come back to reality and I pushed him away.  
"What in the heck are you doing!" I said feeling really odd. I knew that everyone in the bar had seen. (Besides Celia who was sleeping!)

"I love you Nellie! I saw your face and fell in love!" I gave him a look of disappointment.

"You hardly know me Rock. That is a very stupid thing to say. You should love someone for who they are not what they look like." Rock gave me a blank look.

"I love you for the person you are inside to." He said. He was not very convincing. Why did I trust such an idiot? I wasn't to upset. I had only known him for a day and really he just wasn't the guy I wanted around. I gave him a sigh and sat down next to Marlin and Gustafa on the ground.

"You don't love me and even If you do I hate you… go play with someone else's feelings." I then gave him a glare and folded my arms. My face was probably red from being both embarrassed and furious. I felt a sudden chill in the mood of the room. The attention was on Rock and me. It was like a soup opra in the bar and I hated it. I didn't look at anyone I just closed my eyes and feel asleep.

I had a dream. Rock was in it but not in a good way. We were married! I thought I was going to die or something! We looked so happy though. Was he the guy in my other dream? No the other guy was different. He wasn't as scrawny as Rock. He didn't even look like he was from around here. I then felt a cold burst of air on my cheeks and arms. Someone was breathing next to me. I then opened my tired eyes to see who it was. I opened my eyes wearily and both Marlin and Gustafa were sleeping next to me. Rock was in the corner next to Muffy and Griffin had opened the door letting the freezing cold air in! I hoped up from were I was sitting.

"What time is it?" I asked rubbing my eyes. The cold nipped at my arms and the sun was high in the sky.

"Its about 12:30 I will wake the others, why don't you go home and feed your animals."

"Oh crap I forgot about them!" I said giving him a wave good bye and rushing off in the cold newly fallen snow that was about up to my ankles. The sun was out and I guess it had melted it away a lot but still not enough in my opinion. I ran home but to my surprise a boy with thick light brown hair that he had tight into a ponytail in the back was standing and talking with Takakura.

Ok, short and odd chapter! I skip around to much, I know and I make rock kiss people and then run away, I know. Now another one of my characters hates rock!

Who is this new guy? I bet you didn't see that coming but you can guess in your review who you think it is if you want! I now need to work on my story Timber but I am having writer's block! Erg! But I do have about a page and a half typed on word! I think it will be up at least by Wednesday (November 2nd) so hoped you liked this chappie :)

Aries Goddess


	7. Cold

Have you found out who the person is? Here is a big clue…

I have always wondered were he went if you didn't get him a job and you know Forget Me Not Valley is right there so I thought maybe he would come to the Valley to find a new job!

Still don't know? Well then read the story silly!

**Chapter 7: **Cold

"Nellie! Thank god your all right I thought maybe you were trapped in the bar but I was still pretty worried when you didn't come home during the snow storm!" Takakura was talking to me as if the boy wasn't even there.

"I'm fine, but who is he?" I asked looking at the shabby boy next to him.

"Oh! This is Cliff he's from Mineral Town! He couldn't find a job there so he came here. I am paying him to work in the barn for a bit isn't that great! He already took care of the cows and the sheep!" Great was not the word I was thinking of. Who was this boy coming in on my new territory! I only had 2 cows and a sheep and it really wasn't that hard to do in a day! He was paying him? I may be new to this but I wasn't that bad at it!

"Takakura if he is taking care of the animals then what can I do?" I asked giving the boy a look of hatred that he didn't even see because he was examining his feet.

"You can take a break! He doesn't know how long he will be here so you can just relax!" Relax? What! No, this boy was not going to take my farm away form me! Hell no!

"Takakura this is my farm to and I am really fond of the animals! I think the cows are worming up to me!" This was not entirely true because my new star cow named bliss actually hated my guts at the moment but Missy (my sheep) and Marie seamed to like me ok.

"Take a break Nalia it will be good for you!" I just gave him a scowl and walked back to the barn. I inspected his work and he did do a god job but I was not going to tell Takakura that! The boy walked in and sat by the barn door. The perfect time for me to ask him why he was here stealing my job!

"So Cliff why are you here in Forget Me Not Valley of all places?" I asked still giving him a glare.

"I needed a job." He said not looking at me.

"Why here? Why do you have to take my farm?" I asked starting to chew him out. I was mad and I wasn't afraid to show it.

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was yours your friend Takakura said you had been stressed lately and that he would pay me to do your farm chores for as long as I need the money. He also offered me the spare room in your house. I'm sorry. I didn't know you lived here."

"Live here! I own half of this farm!" I said now even more frustrated and vain. Why did Takakura get to say if he says here it was just as much my fathers as his. I just left him there in the barn as I slammed the door behind me making the cows and sheep start to panic. I was going to walk over to the beach to watch the waves crash agents the shore but I spotted Marlin all by himself on the bridge and thought I would go talk to him.

"What's the matter Nel?" Marlin said seeing my scowl as I walked up with my black jacket rapped around me to stay warm.

"God where do I start!" I said throwing my hands in the air and then started to stair into the water as it rushed under the bridge. Why this seamed to make me feel a little better I don't know but I had to vent to someone and Marlin was the closest person that would understand. "There is this guy at my farm that Takakura hired to help me out! I don't need the help I love this farm and I don't want to lose it to some guy that just showed up and needed a job! God I hate this!" I said putting my head in my hands. Marlin patted me on the back and tried to confer me. I just felt angrier. "Oh and to top it all off I am never talking to Rock again." I said looking at him. He just smiled. I could tell he was thinking I told you so but was to nice to say it! He had something else on his mind though I could tell. He looked like he was concentrating. "So what's up with you?" I asked casually. He just shook his head.

"Its nothing." He said quietly looking at the water under the bridge.

"Are you sure, you look puzzled." I said now thinking something was wrong.

"Its nothing Nellie I'm fine. I have to get back to work." He said walking away with his hands in his pockets.

1 week later

It was now spring and I sat watching Cliff try and Milk a cow. I had been doing it for the week he had been here and today I told him he needed to. It was funny to see him mess up. I had grown fonder of him through the week he had been here but I still was very unhappy that he was doing all my work and I had nothing to do. He was a very quiet boy and he said he was 26. Takakura had herd about Rock and me and now thought I should get married to Cliff! I laughed at this idea. Cliff was so… I don't know he just wasn't like me. He was quiet and didn't talk to very many people besides Takakura and me.

"Stop I'll show you how before you hurt Bliss." Said getting up and then starting to milk like a prow. I had done it for about 3 weeks and had become very good at it. "Do you see how you do it now?" I asked. He just shook his head. "Ok then you can do it tomorrow." I said going back to the place I was sitting. He then started brushing Marie who kicked him right in the stomach.

"Oh my god!" I screamed running up to him. "Cliff are you ok? Cliff?" I yelled trying to drag him over to the doctors. He didn't live very far luckily and Cliff was bleeding pretty bad by the time I had gotten him to the doctors.

I had waited for what seamed like hours and finally Cliff came out still looking a little woozy but better and the doctor told him that it was on the house this time.

"Are you ok?" I asked him looking at the bloodstain on his shirt.

"He will be fine just don't let him do any work for a few days and make sure that cow doesn't kick anyone else!" The doctor said giving me a look of disguised like I had kicked him inside of my cow.

"Ok lets go Cliff." I said as he walked next to me. He just kept looking at me as we walked the short path home.

"What?" I asked. I was confused he just kept staring at me!

"Nothing. But I just wanted to say thanks." He said now looking at his feet again.

"Your welcome. It wasn't like I was just going to leave you there." I said sarcastically. It was starting to lightly rain. Good thing I had put my hair back because it always got so frizzy. It already was a mess because the die was gone on my roots and you could see my real chestnut brown color instead of the red brown I loved so much. I had worn a hat for a few days but it just bugged me. I was now starting to look like a farmer like it or not.

"Do you like it here Nellie?" Cliff asked as it started to rain on that crisp spring day. It was so beautiful.

"I have grown really fond of it actually." I said feeling the rain run down my face. "I'm going to go and sit somewhere in the rain for a bit if you want you can go home and tell Takakura what happened to you." I said starting to walk towered the bridge.

"Can I come?" He asked softly.

"I guess." I shrugged starting to spin as the warm wet drops hit my tired arms and legs. I had started to become very fond of running now days. Wally said I should start training with Hugh but I was not that serious about it. I would run around Forget Me Not Valley as Cliff worked just to let my mind wander. It was so great but I did wear me out. We walked to the bridge and for a long time watched the rushing water under the bridge. I felt safe here in the rain for some reason. Even if it was a reminder of the day my father passed on. It was almost like he was there with Cliff and me on that bridge getting drenched with us. I smiled to myself and let the rain fall.

(Marlins Point of View)

"That dumb girl." I said to myself as I watched Nellie and the new boy stand in the rain. She was being a goof and spinning around and slipped on the hard wooden bridge. The boy helped her up. She looked so happy. She had been very different lately. She seamed almost happier and not as sarcastic and defensive. I was hopping it wasn't the new boy that was making her so happy. She had told me that she hated him but that was a week ago but now she seamed to almost be in love. She had come to visit the other day and was very cheerful and happy. I knew I had to tell her how I felt soon before I lost her but that was just to hard. I felt like I was trapped with either maybe being hurt or winning the girl I longed for. My illness had been getting pretty bad lately and I had kept it to myself but it was getting pretty serious and I was afraid I was going to have to tell. I could hardly stand up at times and would lose my breath a lot even if I was just sitting around. I would watch her run around the Valley like it was no big deal but to me if I could do that I would be so happy. I wished I was healthier and better looking. Maybe then she would look my way.

(Nellies Point of View)

After standing in the rain knowing we would probably have bad colds tomorrow we headed back to see what Takakura was doing. The sun was setting and it was starting to get dark. We ran in the rain and into the barn to dry off.

"That was fun!" I said smiling at Cliff. This was the first time I had actually not despised Cliff for being here. He was actually a lot of fun to be with. "How's your wound."

"It fine I just fell a little woozy lets find Takakura." He said Starting to head to his house. I had a warm glow to it and he was usually sitting around reading at this hour. Cliff probably wanted his pay was why he wanted to go find him so bad. I knocked on the door. No answer, I knocked and yelled his name, Still no answer. I was starting to get worried and opened the door and I found him there on the ground unconscious!

"Oh my god!" I screamed putting my hands over my mouth.

He he he I think I am a little evil! Well there you go cliffhanger even though no one really reads this fic! They all love Timber… What can you do:) JK guys I know I have some loyal readers out there. :) I am sorry for not updating I am busy oh so busy with my speech tournament, dance residual, global project, and other junk to update so please don't kill me I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can!

Now a little skit for your viewing pleasure…

Sarah: Sorry for not updating… darn Timber is taking up so much time! But that's ok:)

Raz: Moron! You just made up that excuse!

Sarah: I don't need you to be here, you little squirt! You my review helper not story helper!

Raz: does it look like I give a crap!

Sarah: -glares at him- don't you have to go train Zoey or something?

Raz: No…

Sarah: Urg! How do I get rid of you!

Gaara: Damb! I always get the wrong room! Help me Tracy!

Sarah: he's here!

Raz: why do you always come here and steel my spotlight!

Gaara: Trust me I didn't want to, this girl is crazy!

Sarah: You need another hug don't you!

Gaara: HELL NO!

Sarah: -Runs after Gaara and tackles him to the floor- I got you now you psycho that I love so darn much!

Gaara: I would kill you if I had sand!

Sarah: -smiles crazily- I know!

Naruto: Hey what room is this. -Opens door- Oh no its her!

Raz: wow you have a reputation don't you.

Sarah: -ignoring Raz- Naruto! –runs after Naruto and gives him a hug-

Gaara: I'm free!

Cliff: What room is this?

Raz: what is up with these people! Sarah stop hugging people! You never hug me!

Sarah: Cuz you're a moron and mean to me. Cliff! –now hugging Cliff-

Gaara and Naruto: This girl is crazy! Run!

Sarah: -ties them all to a chair so she can keep them in one spot- thank you for reading! Now please review the real story!

Yes I am crazy and I love it! See you all later! (Don't know who Raz, Naruto, or Gaara are? Type there names in on goggle it will show up maybe…)

Aries goddess


	8. Nothing to Lose

Chapter 8: Nothing to Lose

"Theirs nothing we can do… He can die a slow painless death… it was a heart attack… I'm so sorry Nelly…" Is all I could here in my head playing over and over again. It was my father's death all over again. Takakura was not dead yet though, but everyone thought he wouldn't live through the heart attack. He lay in his bed hardly breathing and I had stayed by his side crying most of the day. Cliff had come in off and on… not talking just checking in. I knew he was concerned about two things. First was if he was going to get to work here anymore and second he was worried about Takakura. He didn't talk to me he lift me alone but he was slowly getting on my nerves. In and out in and out couldn't he stay still? About the tenth time of going in and out I grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him outside.

"What in the hell are you doing! He's dyeing! Stay or go pick one!" I screeched at him still a little teary eyed. "I have to go back in now but you need to decide instead of irritating the crap out of me by going in and out like that!" He just nodded and went into the barn. I took a deep breath and went back into Takakura house that was once full of light and happiness but now it was dark and dreary. I sat for a few more hours and then watched him pass on slowly. I cried even harder when I saw him stop breathing. It's like being covered in luke warm water. I felt like I was suddenly all alone. What was I going to do now? I ran out of the house into the fog of the morning. It was a chilly spring morning and very hard to see in the fog. I collapsed by the beach and in the cool sand I cried. Sometimes that's all you can do.

"Nelly! There you are!" I herd a voice and looked behind me. It was Cliff. Running after me and sat down on the sand next to me.

"So… he's… dead?" Cliff said trying to look emotionless but it wasn't working, but why was he sad? He knew him for a week! God I had known him my whole life! I wanted to chock him but instead I decided not to be violent and chew him out instead.

"How can you be sad! You knew him for a week!" I screamed in his face.

"I still cared about him. He was nice to me and gave me a place to live… He was a very nice man but he was getting old… things happen." He was acting as if his dog died instead of a person that I knew and cared about. Takakura was like my father for the past month and a half. He helped me with the farm, made me feel better when I was down, and I could ask him anything. Now not being able to see him alive again was too much to bare.

"So you probably will be moving around again right?" I asked Cliff trying to look tough and emotionless. I didn't want him to see me cry so hard.

"Well… only if you want me to but ya know its really nice here and if you will let me can I stay for a while longer?" Is he crazy! I thought to myself.

"I don't have any money to pay you with cliff." I said brushing the hair away from my eyes.

"No I don't want money… Just the room I have been staying in… I will even still do some of the farm work… its just that I don't have anywhere else to go Nel and if I travel I might not find a job for a long time." He said so sad and pathetic that it almost made me feel sorry for him… almost. It annoyed me that he called me Nel only good friends and family called me Nel. But wouldn't it be weird having him around in my house? He was there before but only because Takakura said so.

"Fine." I said getting up and pushing Cliff back in the sand as he was trying to get up. "But call me Nel again and you're out of the house in an instant." He started cussing at me under his breath but oh well I guess the Cliff I was starting to get along with was gone but what would life be like now?

The funeral was really sad and I didn't even go. Some thought it was disrespectful but they didn't know how hard it was for me. I was now alone in the world besides mom who was so far away. 'Maybe I should go home.' I thought as I saw everyone starting to head home. I was in the barn brushing Mari and she seamed happy enough. I had really started to get along with the animals. It had not been this way before but now they trusted me. I watched them all go and leave the house he was going to be bared at the top of the hill. I let small tears flow for the last time. I wasn't going to cry anymore. Everyone had seamed to leave by now so I thought I would sneak into the house and get something to eat. To bad I ran into Marlin on my way out of the barn.

"Hey." I said wiping my eyes and giving him a small smile. "Anyone else in there?"

"Ya almost everyone is still here except Rock and his parents they left a few minutes ago. I came out to make sure you were all right. Everyone's worried about you." I didn't look at him. It was to hard to be around people right now.

"I'm ok." I said quietly. I must have been very unconvincing because he gave me a sympathetic look.

"Do… do you want to go somewhere?" he asked as his voice started to shake. He was getting nervous… but why?

"Ya lets do something I can't stand to be around all this sad stuff for much longer." I answered as we walked off. Me and Marlin had walked around town so many times we almost had a routine we would go through but this time he was acting weird and that made me nervous.

"Is something wrong?" I asked looking at the poor guy who was shaking like crazy.

"Its nothing." Was all I got from him. We then sat by the beach, as we all know my favorite spot. I felt a wired feeling though it was sort of a vibe. I decided to ask Marlin what was wrong again. To bad I have no tact.

"Come on what in the heck's the matter?" I asked now trying to look him in the eye and when he didn't give me eye contact I came closer.

"Well…" He started but then stopped as I gave him a grumpy look. I was getting frustrated and had no patience today.

"Spit it out Marlin and no bull shit kay?" I said hoping he wouldn't lie to me now. I was known to tell fibs when I was nervous and didn't want to talk about things.

"Well I guess my first question is, is Cliff still living in you're house?"

"He gets Takakuras room an tell he can find a job I talked to him today about it and well, pushed him in the sand. I am such a mean person aren't I?" I asked now thinking about if that had happened to me. Of course I would have killed the person that had pushed me but that was the difference between me and the rest of the people in town it seamed. I showed no compassion for people and that was only because I'm a little anti social. To tell you the truth even though I hadn't talked to Namie much we would probably get along!

"You're not mean Nel just self spoken. Some people would love to be like you." I just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Ha like who would ever want to be me?" I asked smirking.

"I would kill to be able to run around town like it was no big deal ever day. I would kill to be able to tell someone off or…" He stopped briefly but then continued. "…Be able to tell someone my true feelings." I then sat up a little starter as I assumed he was talking about Celia.

"Aw Marlin! You like Celia and you want to tell her how you feel!" I squealed happily. Marlin didn't smile back. "Um… that is what you're talking about… right?" I asked as he started to shake is head.

"No that's not what I was talking about Nel because it's another girl, not Celia."

"But I thought you really liked Celia Marlin, and she's so sweet and I think she could really like you to!" I said a little sad that him and Celia wouldn't be together.

"I use to like Celia tell this new girl came to town now I think I really have fallen in love." What? I was a little slow on what he just said but once it registered I moved away from his face now noticing how close I was.

"Mmmeee?" I stuttered. "You like me? How long, why, when, oh god why didn't I see the signs?" I said now feeling really dumb.

"I really like you Nelly but could you ever feel the same way about me?" This was all so serious and weird. My best friend had just told me he loved me.

"Maybe." Was all I could say I had never even thought of Marlin in that way this was new and strange but sort of sweet. "For now I better get back and clean up the little funeral get together." Marlin nodded and grabbed my hand gently. We walked to my farm together and for that moment even though Takakura had died it seamed I had someone new to look after me.

This is not the original just to let you all know. It kind of a quick re-write because I deleted chapter 8 some how but I'm back! With both bad news and good news! Ok bad news 1st I am not planing on continuing Timber maybe one more chapter. Sorry but that story annoys me because everything goes right! Its hard to have conflict when everyone wants there character so perfect oh well its still been a good experience but I am now writing a Naruto and Fruits Basket fan fic so I have my hands full! The good news I have Angel Tears written up to chapter 14! YAY! So I will start posting every Saturday. So I hope you all aren't to disappoint and maybe I will change my mind about Timber but for now she's gone! I didn't write all of the next chapter it is also some of my friend Jessie's doing. she decided it needed a love seen whoops I spilled the beans! Oh well read on everyone it's a great chapter good job Jessie and me!

Chapter 9 away! -----


	9. You and Me

Chapter 9: You and Me

It was starting to get dark by the time me, Marlin, and Cliff (I had made cliff help) had finished cleaning up the house. I decided to walk with Marlin for a while and Cliff went to bed in his new house. It was starting to rain and about 15min of walking and some thunder and lightning later we rushed back to Marlins house to get dry.

"Oh god now it's starting to really storm." Marlin said getting out some towels. "Here try and dry yourself off and if your still cold maybe I can find you something to wear." I then dried myself off with the towel hoping not to look to much like a drowned rat.

"Hey were are the other two?" I asked looking around and not seeing the usual Vesta and Celia that were around.

"There at Mineral Town and they weren't going to be home tell about eleven tonight but they might not get back tell tomorrow if this storm keeps up." He said turning the lights on and trying to dry off as well. He sat next to me and tried to smile but I could tell he was getting nervous.

"Maybe I should just run home really quick I won't get sick if I'm quick." I said trying not to stress him out to much in one day. I had known this guy almost my whole life and I didn't want to make him do anything he didn't want to do.

"No you shouldn't go out in this storm you can stay here an tell it passes I don't mind if you don't." He said quietly but stern enough for me not to argue. I felt quiet and shy for the first time in my life it seamed. I had never had this happen before. I wanted to do something with Marlin but what? I jut wanted to be with him. I was starting to see the real nice almost attractive side instead of just my friend. It was like being in the fog this whole time and then it finally clears and you can see what you're looking at. I finally got some courage and kissed him softly on the cheek. He looked stunned but then reached for my hand and stroked it softly. I was now starting to get cold and he could tell.

"Here you can ware one of my clean shirts and jeans I'm going to go change upstairs and you can change down here." I was a little weirded out by this. I mean it felt odd changing in his house and wearing his clothes. I quickly changed from my damp ones to the dry ones and tried to dry myself off as much as I could. His shirt was white after all and when your wet you can really see through white. I then looked at myself in a mirror I looked so much different then the girl that lived in the city. The girl that lived in the city would never have let her roots grow out, she would never be in a mans house all by herself even if she knew him, and she wouldn't have rough nails and sloppy hair that she just threw into a pony tail. The biggest change was not wearing makeup. I sighed and then looked at how big his shirt was on me. It smelled nice though of almost dried mint and dirt. (does dirt have a smell? lol) It was weird but nice. He then came down the stars looking the same as he always did.

"We match." He said smiling a little and then noticed me looking in the mirror. "You look just as pretty as always."

"Ha pretty? I am almost the opposite of pretty." I said taking my hair out of the messy ponytail to dry.

"I think you're pretty." He said taking my hands and kissing me on the four head. I then looked him in the eyes and he kissed me slowly on the lips. Things were moving fast and I didn't know what to do about it. Questions flew through my mind like what did he think of this? And how far does he want to go? I was now the one stressed out and shaking.

"Are you really cold Nel? Here take that blanket and keep warm… are you ok?"

"I'm fine… how about you?"

"Fine but a little nervous can't you tell? We don't have to do anything you don't want to." He said as if he was reading my mind. He felt the same way I was feeling. I just gave a small laugh and rested my head on his shoulder.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do either… but what do we want to do?" I asked looking at him strait in the eyes. He then kissed me long and deep as I rested my head on the floor rug we were sitting on. I kissed him back and touched his chest softly. It was nice… sweet… not really dirt like you would think a kiss like that would be. To bad I shot up and we hit heads when I heard the door open behind me.

"Hey, Hi Nelly did you guy's get caught in the rain?" Vesta asked as she walked in and my face seamed to become a deep red. I nodded a little and in my mind I was thinking oh god help me!

"What brings you guys back?" Marlin asked quickly but then noticed that Celia was not behind Vesta.

"Oh well it started to poor down there to so Celia said I should go home and she would take care of everything, stay the night with a friend of hers, and come back tomorrow so I headed home. Nelly sweetie I will find you something of Celia to wear instead of Marlin's dirty things." She said then went upstairs. I then just started laughing. I couldn't look at him it was so odd. I just put my hand to my head and laughed. Marlin did the same.

After Vesta came down she said I could stay in Celia's room tonight sense it would be lonely at my place. I just shook my head and said I would head home and return the stuff tomorrow. Marlin said just to keep his stuff on and he would walk me home. Vesta looked oddly at both of us as we walked out and my face turned a scarlet red again. Then she just smiled.

"All right… be careful." She said as we walked out into the rain. We ran hand in hand to my house and I shut the door behind us as we both caught are breaths.

"That was dumb we shouldn't have ran I forgot!" I said as he looked like he was about to die sitting there on my bed.

"No… it was… fun." He said smiling. We were now all wet and cold again I sat next to him and after a few minutes of laughing at how dumb we must have looked in front of Vesta and then he leaned in closer so we kissed again and again and again. My heart was racing and I could tell something was going to happen and I just had to ask to see what kind of answer I was going to get if I asked. That one quieting I knew he was thinking to.

"Hey Marlin?" I said as I looked into his eyes.

"What?" he said now trembling again but smiling.

"Want to stay the night?" I asked quietly as he held me close and whispered.

"Can I make love to you?"

Wow hu? This might have to move up to a M rating but it we didn't describe things to much! Well that's all I have to say about that. Chapter 10 will be posted next Saturday see you then!


End file.
